


First Date

by derryderrydown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto had expected their first date to be the dinner and movie Jack had suggested. Ianto really should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Ianto had expected their first date to be the dinner and movie Jack had suggested.

Ianto really should have known better.

Especially when Jack steered the SUV onto the A4232 and headed for exciting, exotic Penarth Flats, home of the Cardiff Bay Retail Park. And the Staples superstore.

"C'mon," Jack said as he got out of the SUV. He leaned back in long enough to say, "It's romantic," before slamming the door shut and striding off.

Ianto undid his seatbelt and slid out, shivering in the cold. He really shouldn't have worn his best suit for the bastard. Not only was it too thin for this weather but Jack probably hadn't even noticed. Despite himself, he lengthened his stride, nearly jogging to catch up with Jack. "There's nothing romantic about breaking and entering," he said.

Jack glanced over at him and grinned, and Ianto was just as sunk as he'd always been. "Sure there is. The thrill, the excitement of it. Can't you feel your heart pounding?"

Ianto could but it had more to do with Jack's smile than any impending criminal activity. "They have two security cameras outside," he said. "Eight inside, in combination with motion sensors."

Jack pressed a few buttons on his wrist strap. "Taken care of."

And then Jack pushed up the metal shutters and held the door open. "After you."

The store was dimly lit, just enough that Ianto didn't fall over the catalogue display by the doorway but not so bright he could see to the back. He stood there, one hand resting on the display while Jack pulled the shutters back down, and tried to work out why he was standing in a freezing cold, overgrown stationery shop when all he'd wanted was... Well, he didn't know exactly what he'd wanted. Just a bit of hope that he was more than a casual, can't-be-bothered-getting-anyone-better shag, really.

"My god, this place gets me hot," Jack said, so close to Ianto's ear that he could feel the warmth of his breath, and Ianto really didn't mean to jump. "Steady," Jack said, and his hand was heavy on Ianto's shoulder and Ianto's entire body was having some sort of Pavlovian reaction. Jack nearby = sex. Which was stupid because Jack was almost always nearby - when he hadn't run off with his bloody Doctor, of course - and it didn't always mean sex.

Well, it did when Jack held Ianto's face and kissed him, slow and steady. _Then_ it meant sex and he couldn't really blame his body for responding. None of the frenetic desperation that marked the first few times, with Ianto needing something to make him forget and Jack being more available than hard drugs. Just Jack holding him, one arm snugged round his waist and the other hand in his hair and when Jack broke the kiss, Ianto was gasping.

Jack smiled at him, so close that Ianto couldn't see his whole face. "There are desks round the corner," he said. "And office chairs. And..." He paused, leaned in closer still. "A photocopier." He said it like it was the filthiest thing imaginable and, such was the power of suggestion, it suddenly was, and Ianto swallowed tightly. "C'mon," Jack said and tugged at Ianto's tie. "Let's get you out of your best suit before we damage it."

"It's cold," Ianto said, because he was _going_ to put the brakes on, damn it. He'd been promised a _date_.

But Jack just took off his greatcoat and hung it round Ianto's shoulders. He studied Ianto, head on one side. "You should wear uniform occasionally." He smiled. "We could get a Torchwood uniform."

"We're not having a Torchwood uniform," Ianto said, but he left the coat around his shoulders and let Jack lead him further into the store. The coat was warm, the thickness of the wool combined with the heat of Jack's body, and it smelled of him - clean soap with an undertone of musk - and Ianto knew Jack didn't lend this coat lightly. And then Jack was kissing him again, easing him backwards until the back of his thighs bumped against a desk.

"I want to fuck you on the desk," Jack said softly.

"We've got desks back at the Hub," Ianto said, trying to ignore Jack's mouth on his neck.

"It's not the same when they're covered in alien tech." And Jack's hands were unbuttoning Ianto's suit jacket. "Makes them so... normal."

Ianto let out a breath of aborted laughter at that. "If you like offices so much-" and he broke off to gasp as Jack nipped at his jaw. "Why don't you refurbish the Hub?"

"They'd lose their mystique."

Jack had Ianto's shirt open now, one hand rough and warm on Ianto's chest. Not moving, not doing anything, just resting there and Ianto felt like he'd been branded. Jack was studying him and Ianto shifted uncomfortably.

"I missed you," Jack said, and it sounded as though it had been ripped from him.

So Ianto kissed him. Wrapped his legs round Jack's waist, lay back on the desk and kissed him. And, god, Jack's kinks were getting contagious because this was actually kind of hot. The desk lurched a little each time Jack pushed against him, and Ianto broke the kiss to say, "Do you think the desk's up to it?"

Jack grinned, teeth and eyes glinting in the dim light. "I've always wanted to fuck you through a desk." And, well, that was an answer of sorts, especially as Jack's hands were efficiently unfastening Ianto's trousers. Ease of long practice, Ianto thought and lifted his hips for Jack to pull his trousers and boxers off, and then Jack was kneeling between Ianto's thighs and-

And not doing anything.

Ianto propped himself up on his elbows. "Jack?"

Jack rubbed his cheek against Ianto's thigh, a silent reassurance that didn't actually reassure Ianto in the slightest, thank you.

"Are you-" And it was stupid to ask Jack if he was okay.

"Lie back and think of Wales," Jack said and licked Ianto's balls.

The back of Ianto's head hid the desk with a thud. Oh, holy shit, he thought. This- This was the good thing about fucking somebody with several centuries of experience. This was the _great_ thing. The fucking _tremendous_ thing. Jack's hands were on his thighs, pushing them further apart, and Ianto could go with that. Especially as his cock was down Jack's _throat_. And then Jack's slick finger - and somehow the mad bastard had warmed the lube, which was both heartwarming and utterly stupid - was sliding into Ianto's arse and all he could do was thump the desk in a vague attempt at politely warning Jack he was about to come.

And then it was shuddering through him and for an endless second it felt too good to _breathe_.

When he opened his eyes, Jack was leaning over him and Ianto grinned stupidly. "That was quite nice," he said and wasn't particularly surprised when Jack leaned that little bit further and kissed him.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Jack said.

"Thank god for that."

Jack's smile was more of a laugh as he straightened up and pushed Ianto's knees up.

"Here," Ianto said, and rested his legs on Jack's shoulders. For a second, he considered the fact that he was lying half-naked on a desk in Staples with his legs round his boss' neck. But the whole thing was too ridiculous to think about, so he didn't. Besides, he had more important things on his mind.

Like Jack's rough thumb brushing over his nipple and, oh yeah, Jack's cock nudging at his arse.

"How long was I away?" Jack asked.

"Months," Ianto said.

"I'll be careful."

And what made him so sure Ianto hadn't been fucking his way through Cardiff? Ianto wanted to ask. But he hadn't been, so it was easier to accept Jack's consideration. Specially - he took a deep breath and bit his lip - as Jack's dick was almost as big as he acted like it was.

Jack's thumb on his mouth was a surprise and he blinked up at him.

"We don't have to," Jack said, voice soft.

"C'mon," Ianto said but Jack didn't move and finally Ianto said, "I want to."

For an awful moment, Ianto thought Jack was going to say he loved him, but he just smiled, stroked his thumb over Ianto's cheekbone and pushed in with one smooth thrust, and Ianto gasped through clenched teeth.

"You okay?" Jack asked, but he sounded breathless himself.

"Yeah," Ianto said after a few moments.

"Sure?" Jack's voice wasn't particularly steady.

"Go for it," Ianto said and was rewarded by Jack's thumb over his lower lip.

And then Jack went for it. So slow and measured and fucking _relentless_ that Ianto whimpered.

"That's it," Jack said, and Ianto realised that he was lifting his hips to meet Jack's thrusts. "Oh, fuck." Jack leaned forward, hands on either side of Ianto's face, and grinned, eyes wild. "I'm going to fuck you through the desk now."

And it was one mindblowing thrust after another, deep and heavy and hard and Ianto couldn't stop the noises bursting from him - moans and whines and fucking _squeaks_ \- and Jack just grinned brighter with each one. It wasn't even as if Ianto was going to _come_ because he wasn't fifteen but it still felt stupidly, ludicrously good. And finally, Jack made a noise of his own, a groan that Ianto could feel resonating through the desk, and he came.

He stood there for a long moment, head dropped and arms trembling slightly as he took shuddering breaths, then slowly pulled out and straightened up.

Feeling awkward, Ianto let his legs slide off Jack's shoulders and started to sit up but Jack pushed him back and Ianto let him, let Jack settle on top of Ianto, weight resting on his elbows.

"I thought we'd at least get naked," Jack said and licked lazily at Ianto's jaw.

"Not my fault you were in so much of a rush," Ianto said and tilted his head to give Jack better access.

"You look thoroughly debauched," Jack said, in a break between licks. "It's a good look."

"If we're going to do the post-coital snuggling," Ianto finally said, "could we do it somewhere more comfortable? My arse is freezing."

"Can't yet, I'm afraid," Jack said, and stood up with a groan. After a few moments hunting, he handed Ianto his trousers.

"Got somewhere else to be?" Ianto asked as he reassembled his clothing.

"Yeah." Jack started buttoning Ianto's shirt. "We've got dinner reservations."

Ianto blinked. And blinked again. "And this..."

"Oh, c'mon. I mightn't have dated for a while but I know better than to take you _here_."

Jack was giving Ianto that naughty-boy grin, and Ianto fastened his jacket, pulled Jack's greatcoat on over the top and said, "We'd best get moving then." But as they reached the door, he said, "Sure you don't want to photocopy your arse before we leave?"

For a second, Jack looked torn. And then he said, "I'll just be a minute," and headed for the photocopier.


End file.
